Messages between communication devices may be exchanges via email, text messages sent via short message service (“SMS”), or other types of messaging formats. For instance, email message recipients can utilize an email application running on a communication device to reply to a received email message that replies to a sender of that email. A forwarding of the email message to another sender can also be actuated by actuation of different indicia. Typically, forwarding of an email message requires an actuation of forwarding command indicia (e.g. a forward button displayed on a user interface of the email application running on a device) and subsequently entering address information for the recipient of this email. Thereafter, the forwarded email can be sent by actuation of send indicia (e.g. selection of a send button displayed on a user interface of the email application running on a device). The forwarding of messages can be time consuming to users as it can require actuation of multiple different selectable indicia or the entrance of multiple different commands.